


We Should Be Wed

by Anyanka77



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Poetry - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyanka77/pseuds/Anyanka77
Summary: I work this poem as part of a fic I am working on... I think it's kind of pretty and wanted to share it. Please let me know what you think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this, I hear either Tom Hiddleston or Benedict Cumberbatch's voice in my head..... enjoy.

_ We should be wed.  _

_ We should wake to each other and know that _

_ This day _

_ Is another knowing that we love each other more  _

_ Than when we kissed  _

_ As always  _

_ The night before _

 

_ We should be wed _

_ So we know every moment that  _

_ When the end of the days come  _

_ We will have spent them _

_ Warm in one another _

_ In embrace _

_ In silence _

_ In joy and in sadness  _

_ We will be warm in one another _

 

_ We should be wed _

_ This very day _

_ So we never have to wonder  _

_ What a moment apart feels like _

_ Even when we part _

_ We will never be apart. _

  
_ We should be wed _


End file.
